Breaking Down the Wall of Friendship
by THE Mistress Ness
Summary: Serena and Calem have been friends for years, even though she's in love with him. What's a girl to do when the guy she loves sees her as a friend? Will Calem finally see her as more than his friendly rival? Or will she keep bearing the pain of her one-sided love? Serena X Calem one-shot! Rated M for language and l-e-m-o-n!


**Breaking Down the Wall of Friendship**

_I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form, even though I used to wish for enough money to buy it all. :D Enjoy!_

_"Some people say love is patient and kind. Personally, I think it's a pile of crap that is fed to naïve little girls from the minute they able to talk. Songs and stories are written about the wonders of love, how everything that surrounds it is like a fairytale. In the real world, love really is as impatient as it is cruel; it leads you on like a Buneary chasing a carrot on a stick, and right when you think there is hope, the carrot is suddenly yanked away from you far away enough that you can still see it. I should know…I'm in love with a damnably oblivious idiot, and have been for the past two years."_

I, Serena Fioretti, have been the Kalos region Champion for about a year and a half now, after Diantha decided to step down and concentrate on her acting career. Of course, she deemed one of the heroes that defeated Team Flare worthy to succeed her…me. Being a Champion is not all that bad, I still travel around Kalos and visit my mother and my friends often. Yet…the one guy I want to see the most is usually on the road, training, and the only time he ever shows his face around here is when he comes to the Pokémon League to battle me.

Calem, the boy who journeyed with me, helped me sharpen my skills as a Trainer, always listened to my worries and enjoyments, and stood by my side as I faced Lysandre and freed Xerneas, and…the one I love.

Too bad he has no damn clue about my feelings. Guys complain about being friend-zoned? _Please, _try being rival-zoned! All the damn bastard wants from me is friendly rivalry! He comes by every month to battle me without fail, even though he has not beaten me once. He always starts our battle with that damnable boyish grin that makes me forget my name.

_"Rena, would you battle with us?"_

...

Today was just another regular day. I was strolling through the luxurious shops in Luminose City, window shopping for giggles, when my Holo Caster went off. Fishing it out of my skirt pocket, I clicked it on and the blue projector showed Malva's glowering face. I squashed down the urge to roll my eyes. I like Malva and respect her, but I can only handle her bitchiness in small doses.

"Serena," her tone was chockfull with exasperation. "That persistent boyfriend of yours is here for your monthly rematch."

My heart fluttered in my breast. _Calem! _But her label for him made me pause. I cleared my throat, donning my best irritated look. "Malva, I've told you a _million _times, Calem is _not _my boyfriend!"

She responded with a spiteful smirk. "But you wish he was, don't you?"

I could've sworn I heard my façade fracture with a resonating _crack! _The heat flooded my face before I could even stop it. "H-How…!?

"Oh please, everyone but your obtuse lover boy knows it. So, are you coming or what? I don't want to be stuck here entertaining him any longer than necessary."  
><em><br>_I sighed in defeat. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Tell him I'll be there soon."

The fiery woman arched a slim eyebrow. "You know, you need to woman up and tell Mr. Clueless how you feel."

I tensed. "I-I can't yet! I'm still waiting…!"

She cut me off with a frustrated groan. "Waiting for _what_?"

_A sign, no matter how small, that he sees me not as a rival…but as a woman. _"It's complicated."

Malva shook her head at me. "Just get over here." She ended the call.

**/Pokémon League/**

As soon as my Charizard, Vulcan, dropped me off, I immediately rushed to my chambers to get ready. For this match, I decided to shrug off my usual red, high-waist outfit for the blue version of it with black knee-high boots. I was focused on my appearance more than usual today; maybe it was because of what Malva said, I didn't know. All I knew…was that maybe today, I should confront Calem with my feelings. I took off my hat, undid my ponytail, and quickly brushed my honey-colored hair. Giving myself a look over in the mirror, I was ready. I double checked I had my regular team with me: Vulcan, my Jolteon Thor, my Greninja Specter, my Tyranitar Terra, my Gardevoir Lunara, and my Lucario Mercury.

I took in a deep breath to calm the Vivillon swarming in my belly. _Ready or not, here we go._

I opened the door to the Radiant Chamber, and standing at the opposite end of the platform, was Calem. He still wore his typical Trainer clothes, his white and blue zip-up turtleneck jacket with matching slacks and black boots. His jet black hair was a little longer than the last time I saw him, but still framed his handsome face and his breathtaking azure eyes.

I swallowed hard. _He still looks really good._

His lips curled into his signature, enthusiastic smile. "Rena…" my nickname rolled off his tongue like honey, sending sweet little shivers down my back. "Would you battle with us?"

"Good to see you too, Calem. How have you been?"

"Great! I've been training really hard with my Pokémon at the Battle Chateau, so I think I'll be able to best you this time!"

I forced myself to smile when on the inside, I was frowning in disappointment. _No "Hey, you look nice today," or "Anything new with you the past month?" Does he always have to talk only about Pokémon battles with me?_

"I guess we'll see, shall we? Are you ready, _friend_?" Uh oh, my inner bitch was beginning to rear her foul head.

My sardonic intonation on the word "friend" seemed to fly past Calem. "En garde, neighbor!"

Although his Pokémon _did _get stronger, they were still no match for my team. At most, his Meowstic almost made Terra faint with his Disarming Voice before my Pokémon took him down with her Foul Play. Now, he was down to his last Pokémon: his Absol versus my Lunara. And like every other battle before this, we used both our Mega Rings on them. I gently touched my Mega Stone, which I had reset on a thinner golden bracelet. Its bright glow was responding to Lunara's Gardevoirite around her neck.

"OK, Lunara! Time to Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir!" I stuck my arm out in the air, letting the iridescent light fan out of my Mega Ring and connect with Lunara. Her form was shrouded in light before rapidly changing her form into Mega Gardevoir.

Calem was ready with his own Mega Ring. "Absol, Mega Evolve!" His Pokémon also morphed into its Mega Evolution form, spreading its two beautiful white wings. "Absol, X-Scissor!" Absol leapt into the hair, its claws releasing a pale blue glow.

"Lunara, dodge!" My girl teleported out of the way right before it touched her. I briefly took my eyes off the battle and focused on Calem. His face was set in deep concentration, his blue eyes meeting mine in a piercing stare that made my pulse quicken. His lips thinned with the extent of his focus, but they looked so kissable.

My face grew hot at the thought of kissing him. I shook my head, refocusing on our battle. _He would not be happy if he found out I was distracted for a minute because I was drooling over the idea of kissing him._

"Use Crunch, Absol!"

"Absol!" the winged Pokémon leapt into the air, coming at Lunara with bared, glowing fangs._  
><em>  
>I harrumphed. "Lunara, strike back with Moonblast!"<p>

The room darkened, an image of the moon appearing above Lunara. Light blue energy seeped from the moon and into her open hands, creating an orb of rosy light. With a sharp cry, she launched the volley at Absol, effectively knocking it back to Calem. It landed with a harsh crash, not moving at all.

"Good job, girl." I praised her softly. Lunara offered me a sweet smile. I drew her back into her Poké Ball as Calem did the same for his fainted Absol.

I strolled over to Calem, a weak smile on my lips. "You sure got stronger, Calem that was a great battle."

He regarded me with a passionate stare and a visage of solemnity. I froze in place under such eyes, this was very much unlike the cheery, happy-go-lucky Calem I know. He reached out and took my hand in his, startling me, and raised it to the level of his chest.

_He's never held my hand like this before, _my mouth was agape. My rosy blush skyrocketed to a tinge of scarlet when his other hand covered my confined one, the contact making my skin scuttle in anticipation.

"Serena…" his voice was low and quiet, sending waves of longing rippling down my spine. My breath hitched in my throat.

_Could this be…the sign I'm looking for? Is that burdening wall of "just friends" ready to fall between us?_

"Yes?" my voice was just as soft.

His penetrating blue gaze continued to hold mine. "The past few months that I was on the road, I've been doing a lot of thinking, about us."

My heartbeat picked up an erratic pace. Hope blossomed in my heart. "Yeah?" Dear Arceus, I probably sounded like a tongue-tied ninny with my one-worded phrases.

"We've been friends for over two years. We traveled together and we've been through so much. It's because of you, I've been able to grow both as a person and as a Trainer."

The suspense was starting to make my hands sweaty. "And?"

"So, I decided…" A smile slowly spread his lips. "I'm renewing my rivalry with you! I'm confident that we'll both continue to grow as we constantly test our abilities and those of our Pokémon! What do you say, my friend?"

Somewhere in my chest, I swore I heard my own heart break like shattered glass. I was wrenched out of my trance as if I was splashed with ice cold water; I could only gawk at him wide-eyed with disbelief.

_Those gestures, the buildup…just for another damn declaration of rivalry!?_

Pain like no other was beginning to suffocate me, I had to gasp for air.

His cheery visage dropped to one of sincere worry. "Rena? Are you OK?"

A surge of fury rose within me, temporarily dimming the wretched hurt of heartbreak. In that moment, I didn't give two Rattatas' asses about the damn wall of friendship anymore.

I snatched my hand back aggressively, earning a shocked look from Calem.

"You…really have no Arceus-damned idea how I feel, do you? Two years ago, I stopped seeing you as just a 'friend'." I bit out bitterly, looking down at my boots.

"Rena…?" his soft tone made me gaze back up at him. He was still stunned, but something else lurked in the sapphire depths. Something that looked like… sympathy? Air rushed out of my body in one swift _swoosh_, it was too much to bear; the last thing I wanted from him was pity.

I slowly brought my hands up to him, framing his face. His wide eyes now matched a Hoothoot's.

I was tired of waiting for a love that would never be reciprocated, it was time to bring down that infuriating wall.

Screw using a hammer.

I closed the space between our bodies and lifted up to him.

I'm using a damn battle tank.

His sharp gasp was the last thing I heard before I closed my eyes and took his lips with my own. I poured everything into that intimate touch: the anger, the pain, the disappointment, the ache, and the love. I pressed my lips harder into his with a small, sorrowful sigh. His lips were so smooth and warm, it sent a sweet ache coursing through me. _This was the closest I ever got to him, and I had to take him by surprise, _tears pricked behind my closed eyes.

I ended the kiss and stepped back. Calem's expression was frozen in astonishment with a small blush, probably because he felt embarrassed about kissing his friend and rival. The anger had subsided and the overwhelming agony of my broken heart took over once again.

I gave him a sad smile, hot tears trickling down my cheeks. "Calem…you're surprisingly cruel."

The tears were building up inside of me and before I realized it, my body was starting to tremble with stifled weeping. Choking on an audible sob, I spun on my heel and made a run for the door.

"R-Rena!" he called after me, but I didn't look back. I _couldn't _look back.

_Love is impatient._

I grew tired of being "just a friend," so I ruined our friendship forever.

_Love is cruel._

My love was one-sided all this time.

...

After that day, I avoided all contact with him. I deleted his messages and ignored his calls, I even refused to battle him when he came for the regular rematch. In order to take my mind off him, I wandered all over Kalos, staying away from the cities and towns unless I needed the Pokémon Center and the Poké Mart. I was constantly on the move, rarely spending the night in the same place two nights in a row. Plus, I only went back to the Pokémon League for a challenger.

The first month, I kept to myself, I didn't wish to hear feeble encouragement from my mother or my friends. Then, I started getting back in touch with them and even visited them, as long I knew Calem wasn't going to be around beforehand. Shauna, who knew my feelings for Calem, kept trying to convince me to talk to him, but I outright rejected the idea. One day, she asked me to meet up, and I agreed. As long as I picked the location.

"Rena," she said to me when we met up at Glittering Cave. "Why won't you talk to him?"

"There's nothing to talk about." was my curt reply, turning my back to her. _That's the last thing I even want to talk about with you.  
><em>  
>"Rena…" her tone was heavy with sympathy that made me flinch. "Don't do this. You've been friends since you first moved to Vaniville Town, don't let it change your friendship."<p>

I snapped back around to face her. "Maybe I'm sick of being simply friends! For someone that knows the extent of my feelings for him, you should know that." I snapped, my ire burning in my eyes.

Shauna recoiled at my tone and lowered her head, obviously wounded. I ran a hand through my long hair frustratingly. "Look, I'm sorry, Shauna. It wasn't fair of me to snap at you, I'm still hurting over this."  
><em><br>_She looked up, her green eyes forgiving me. "It's OK, Rena. But still, he's been missing you."

Her words unloaded a massive blow to my already-fragile heart. "Please, don't." I uttered quietly, clenching my hands into fists. "I don't want to talk about Calem anymore. I breached that wall, and there's no going back."

Shauna's hand settled on my shoulder. "So, what are you going to do?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "It's been a while since I last went to Luminose City and I miss seeing the Prism Tower at night, so I'll go to Hotel Richissime and spend the night there. Unless…" I eyed my pigtailed friend. "Is Calem in Luminose City by any chance?"

Shauna tapped a finger to her chin in thought. "No, he's on his way to the Pokémon League to try and talk to you as a challenger."

A brief feeling of hope emerged, but I quickly struck it down. _No, no more getting my hopes up!  
><em>I nodded. "Thanks, it was good seeing you, Shauna. Take care." I turned away and walked out of the cave.

**/Luminose City/**

A tall man greeted me as I approached the service desk. "Good evening, Miss Serena! Will you require the Champion's suite tonight?"

I regarded the clerk with a courteous smile as I took out my wallet. "Yes, please. I do miss the view of Prism Tower." I paid for the room and took the gold ornate key from the man.

Suddenly, I felt a chill, like someone was watching me. I searched the hotel lobby frantically, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. _Hmmm, must've been my imagination, _I shrugged to myself. I adjusted my blue duffel bag and took the elevator to the top floor. The Champion's suite has its own floor with a balcony and a breathtaking view of Prism Tower. I inserted the key into the lock and went into the suite. _First things first, a shower. _I dumped my bag on a couch, dug out a change of clothes, and marched straight into the large bathroom.

After indulging in a nice, hot bath, I towel-dried my hair and slipped into a pair of red shorts with a white spaghetti strap top. _Oh Arceus, I need some comfort food! _I hung the towel over my neck. _Some chocolate and strawberries with a few chick flicks. _I opened the bathroom door and strode over to the phone next to my king-sized bed when a hand suddenly grabbed my arm.

I let out a piercing cry of shock as I was yanked back into something warm and solid. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, holding me in place.

"Serena." a male voice whispered into my ear.

A violent shudder rocked my body. _It can't be!_

"Calem…" my voice was trembling.

"I finally found you." Calem spoke, his voice sounded unusually grim. "Six months; I spent six months trying to find you."

Panic was starting to seize my heart. _No! I can't do this again, I don't want to keep hurting. _I began to struggle in his arms, even sorting to kicking out with my legs. "Calem, let go of me!" I begged. I just wanted to get away, break free and run away to Arceus knows where.

"No." he tightened his hold on me. "We need to talk, Serena, about that day."

"No!" I cried out, now _really _wanting to get away from him. "There's nothing to talk about, Calem! I get it, I was the friendly neighborhood rival to you and I shouldn't have ruined things between us by kissing you. If that's all you came here to talk to me about, then let me go!"

He was silent for a brief moment before he twisted me around. His navy eyes scrutinized me with raw longing, it shook me to my very core. An invisible knob formed in my throat.

"Please, just let me go…" my voice cracked with the tears that were welling up inside of me.

But, nothing in the world could've prepared me for what happened next. Calem's hands took hold of my face and crushed my mouth with his. I stilled in the spot, not sure what to make of it.

His kiss was urgent and relentless, it sent my mind reeling. Before Calem, I've shared a few innocent little pecks with a boy or two back where I used to live, but this fiery kiss was a whole different thing. His arms crushed me into his chest, leaving not even the littlest gap between our bodies. His tongue licked my bottom lip, coaxing me to open for him. I didn't respond right away; I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he was kissing me, the girl who he considers a friend. He licked my lip again, this time his hands ran down my back enticingly. A moan escaped my mouth, opening it for him. His tongue darted in, licking all over my mouth in hot caresses. He found my unresponsive tongue and ran his own over it, making my own body catch on fire.

_It's not real, it's not real, it's not…_The same mantra kept repeating in my mind as I tried to hang on to the last shred of my sanity.  
><em><br>_With a heartfelt groan, I lost the fight. I threw my arms around his neck in surrender, kissing him back. A low rumble in his chest told me he was appreciating my participation. My mind was cloudy with desire, I've wanted this for so long, it only fueled my own aggressiveness. His hands moved from my back to my shoulders, gently pushing me away and breaking the kiss. I gazed up at him, still lightheaded from his kiss.

"…Calem…?" my voice was hoarse.

His cheeks were flushed and his breathing came in a sharp and fast pace. "Serena…" the way he said my name with such longing sent an electrifying shiver down my body, making my toes curl. "I love you."

OK, it's official: I _must _be dreaming.

"No…" I shook my head in denial. "This isn't funny Calem."

"Serena…I'm not joking around. I do love you, truly." His words rang with utmost sincerity. "Ever since that day you left me standing in the Pokémon League, I couldn't stop thinking about you and about that kiss. I tried to reach out to you, but you kept avoiding me, and it hurt. It hurt a lot. As weeks flew by and I couldn't find you, the pain grew. I was afraid I would never see you again. Imagining a life without you in it was agonizing to me, I kept longing to see your smile and hear your laugh. At first, I thought I was just missing one of my best friends, but I realized, I was hiding my real feelings behind a wall called 'friendship.' I was afraid; I thought you wouldn't see me as a man if I didn't defeat you first, I wanted to be worthy of your love." He held my hands. "And I still do."

I wanted to fall into those words so badly, to forget the heartache I endured, but my overprotective mind kept wanting to know…

"After all this time…after two years of thinking my feelings were unrequited, why now?"

He gave me a lopsided smile. "Because I didn't understand my real feelings for you until I was forced to experience living without you."

The tears began anew, streaming down my face like a waterfall. _Please, don't let this be a dream. And if it is, don't let me wake up from it._

Calem raised one of my hands up his lips, kissing each finger. "I…love…you…Serena…Fioretti." He said in between kisses. "And I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out."

The last brick of the fort protecting my heart shattered from his confession. "I love you, Calem. I couldn't stop loving you; Arceus knows I tried."

"I'm glad you didn't, I was afraid I was too late." his eyes held mine captive. "Now that I know that you still feel the same, I want to show you how I feel about you…would you let me?"

The promise hidden behind those words sent my heart racing off like a stampeding Ryhorn. My throat was parched and I was at a loss for words, but I wanted this. I've wanted this for a long time. Relying on good old body language, I consented with a single nod.

His lips curved into that boyish smile I adored so much. He pulled me against him again, his lips reclaiming mine in a mind-blowing kiss. There was no holding back now, and he showed it in his kiss. His lips moved hungrily against mine, and this time I was more than ready to let him in. I opened my mouth without any hesitation and his tongue charged in to mate with my own. Our tongues took time to get to know each other through seductive sweeps and teasing thrusts, fanning the burning flame that engulfed us. His arms held me fast against his body with the strength of a Pangoro, crushing my breasts against his chest.

My mind was swimming in a sea of need, never in a million years would I've foreseen this. It almost felt too good to be true. He nibbled my bottom lip, making me gasp out loud. "Calem!" This _certainly _was one hundred percent real. He swept his tongue over my lip, soothing the sting. His body guided mine backwards towards my bed and it only took a few steps before the back of my legs touched the mattress. Without uttering a single word, he gently nudged me into the bed. I adjusted myself into the middle of the massive bed before Calem climbed into it, hovering over me.

"Serena, are you sure about this?" he asked in all earnestness. "Once we begin, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

A tender smile spread across my face. _So cute, hasn't he realized how long I've wanted this?_

"Calem." I sat up. He sat up as well, his eyes never leaving mine. "If I didn't want this I would've let you know, believe me. I want you."

To back up my words, I grabbed the hem of my top and yanked it up over my head. His blue eyes became the size of plates as he stared at my naked torso. Daring myself to push forward, I grabbed his jacket zipper and slowly pulled it down to reveal a white shirt underneath. My hands were trembling and I was aware my actions were a bit bold for a nineteen year old virgin, but I knew this was the way to show Calem I was quite serious about this. I pushed down the heavy material of his jacket down his arms, still keeping eye contact.

"I want you to touch me, Calem." My voice was one of quiet certainty. "I've wanted this for a long time."

His azure eyes instantaneously darkened to sapphire. He shrugged off his jacket, tossed it aside, and pulled his shirt off. The intensity of his blue-eyed stare sent thousands of Masquerain flying around frantically inside my belly. This wasn't Calem's easy-going face, it was the hungry look of a man who knew what he wanted.

_Oh my._

"Serena." My name came out in a husky whisper.

His large hands cupped my shoulders, making me lay back down on the bed. My heart was beating so forcefully against my ribcage, I swore it was going to palpitate out of my chest at any moment. It was fairly noticeable that Calem trained not only his Pokémon, but his body as well.

He had the build of an athlete, armed with steely leanness of muscle. I placed my hands upon his bare shoulders, noting the strength underneath his smooth skin. Large hands trailed down my shoulders, passing my collarbone, leaving a fiery trail in their wake. Finally, he cupped a breast in each hand and proceeded to knead and stroke them. My breath locked in my lungs, this was now uncharted territory. I had never gone that far with any boy, and I was now experiencing sensations I couldn't even begin to fathom.

"Calem…" I couldn't recognize the wisp of airy voice as my own.

Upon feeling his hot lips branding the skin of my neck, I arched it towards him in encouragement. He peppered my throat with burning, openmouthed kisses while his hands continued to massage my breasts to the point my nipples were painfully throbbing, aching to be touched as well. And it seemed he had read my wanton body's urges because his fingers focused on my nipples, rolling them tenderly between his thumb and forefinger. My back arched off my bed, a strangled cry wrestling out of my throat. Sharp jolts shot from my sensitive peaks all the way down to my loins; I could feel the dampness growing down there from his ministrations.

My fingers fisted in his hair, squeezing my eyes tight, in a feeble attempt to anchor myself back to my senses. The minute I felt his lips touch the hardened tip on my left breast, my eyes shot back open in shock. His tongue swirled around my nipple while my other one was still teased and flickered by his other hand. I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to smother the moans that were threatening to charge out of my mouth. But alas, such attempt ended up being a failure the second he switched to the other aching bud, gently taking it between his teeth before licking it greedily like an Espurr licking up a bowl of cream.

"Calem!" I cried out in a high-pitched moan.

He paused to look up at me, a coy smile gracing his handsome features. "That was a very cute sound, Serena."

His lascivious remark made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Shut up, Calem!" the embarrassed timbre in my voice betrayed the glare I shot in his direction. _I bet my face right now is redder than a Pyroar's mane._

Calem brushed a feathery kiss on my tender bud and my mouth fell open, sucking in air in the manner of a razor-sharp gasp. "I want to hear it again."

He took his hands away from my breasts, much to my displeasure, and skimmed the skin of my belly and going further down. My skin prickled and burned wherever his hands touched, like he was leaving a brand upon me. He grazed my hips before stopping at the waistband of my shorts. They promptly came off me, followed by my white lace panties, leaving me as naked as the day I was born.

"Gorgeous." He looked at me up and down, devouring me with his eyes. Awareness clicked when a hand lightly brushed the fawn-tinged curls between my legs.

I stiffened like a frozen Pokémon.

His pointer finger brushed against my clit, causing my hips to jerk, then dipped it inside me. My lips opened again, releasing another strident moan. He pressed his lips against my throat as he gently pumped his finger in and out of my very wet center; his soft chuckle made the heat in my face spike in intensity.

"So cute." He murmured against the sensitized skin of my neck. "Who knew you had such an adorable cry like that?"

And who would've known that Calem was even capable of having such skilled fingers? Speaking of said fingers, he kept working his magic inside me, stroking my inner walls and the swollen nub. I struggled for air, but my lungs weren't on the same page. Inhales and exhales came in series of punctuated gasps and ragged sighs, all while every single little nerve in my body was constantly electrified by the constant onslaught of his finger and his lips. When he added another finger to the mix, I was ready to scream with the frustration.

"Calem!" I touched his exploring hand. "Just _please _stop teasing me!"

"Anxious, aren't we?" he teased, though his eyes reflected anything but playfulness. I blushed again at the brazen words that left my mouth, inwardly cursing my loose tongue. Calem withdrew his fingers and swiftly took off the remainder of his clothes.

_Oh sweet, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. _My eyes zeroed in on the firm piece of male flesh in front of me. **_That's _**_going inside me? _I swallowed with difficulty, my throat was as dry as sandpaper.

Calem's expression shifted into tenderness; he kissed my lips softly. "Relax." He whispered on them. "Trust me, Serena." He stroked my thighs with tremendous gentleness, sending another stampede of delicious shivers up and down my back. My thighs parted under his hands and he kneeled between them.

At the touch of his tip meeting my pulsating entrance, anxiety gripped my hazy mind. I knew this was going to hurt, the question was: how much?

As if sensing my uneasiness, Calem stroked my hair soothingly. "I'll be quick so it hurts less." His hands gripped my hips, holding me in place, as he entered me fully in one swift thrust.

Something inside ripped upon entering me, tearing a whimper from my mouth. It hurt, not as badly as I thought, but it was still a piercing sting. Calem was above me, propped by the elbows, examining me closely as he stayed still inside of me. His size felt intrusive and I couldn't help but wriggle a bit in attempt to adjust to him.

A sound hiss escaped from his lips, startling me.

"Serena." He gritted out. "Please don't do that unless you're all right go further." His face was shiny with sweat and I could see the muscles in his arms quiver slightly. He was restraining himself from moving to give me time to accommodate, and it was taking a lot of effort from him. I was touched by his selflessness, all the more reason why I love him so much. Feeling a bit better, I moved my hips against his.

Calem groaned loud and deep and my body responded excitedly.

"Serena." He warned.

"It's OK." I assured him, ignoring the slight discomfort I was still feeling. "Keep going."

With another groan, he let his weight drop onto me and wrapped his arms around me. He started out in a slow pace, gently pumping in and out of my sensitive center. A sense of fullness quickly replaced the tenderness and it even felt better than his fingers. He panted quietly against my ear, groaning my name. I couldn't feel anything but the powerful pressure building inside me, like a volcano gathering its strength to blow. My body started acting out on instinct, meeting his thrusts with my hips, his name projecting out of my parted lips like a broken record.

I wanted more, I _needed _more from him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, begging him with my body to give me more.  
>And he caught on quickly; his gentle thrusts rapidly changed and within seconds, he was pounding into me with abandon hunger.<p>

"Calem!" I arched against him, moaning with delight. My pulse raced and I could hear it in my ears, my body felt like it was to combust at any second. The pressure kept building, rising with its surging heat.

Then, it hit me in a ferocious explosion of exquisite sensation, sending me spiraling into the sky. I hung onto to him, his name echoed loudly in my ears in a broken sob as I fell from the eruption of sweet pleasure. My whole body vibrated with each powerful paroxysm that indicated fulfillment.

"Serena!" he gave one last thrust before shuddering and convulsing in me with a harsh groan of masculine satisfaction. I felt something warm and fluid spill inside me while I watched Calem's face contort in rapture, his beautiful lips forming a perfect _o_. With a grunt, he pulled out and slumped right next to me, breathing heavily. His tanned skin was glossy with perspiration, much like mine.

"Ah damn." he smacked his forehead. "I forgot to use a condom! Some boy scout I am."

Grinning like a fool, I rolled over and snuggled into his warm chest. "No worries, I'm on the pill."

He eyed me inquisitively.

"Oh for Arceus's sake, it's for my damn period!" I frowned, then looked away from him. "You were my first…" I mumbled.

Fingers cupped my chin, forcing me to look into his captivating blue eyes. "I'm honored, Serena, really."

As much as I was enjoying this, there was one question that had been in the backburner the whole time…

"How did you know I was here?"

"Shauna told me."

My lip twitched in irritation. _She totally sold me out! _"I ought to kick her…"

His fingers touched my lips, cutting off the incoming obscenity. "Don't be mad at her, Rena." His other hand ran through my hair. "I told her I really wanted to confess my feelings for you, so she helped. She knew I was going to be here in Luminose City for a few days in hopes of running into you."

"I guess I should be thanking her." I muttered.

He flashed me an amused smile. "We both should. But that can wait for a few days." He pulled me into his arms. "Right now, I just want to enjoy my girlfriend's warmth."

The title brought a wave of giddiness into my heart. "So no more 'friend and rival'?"

Calem pressed a loving kiss to my forehead. "More like lover and rival, I still want to defeat you one day." He teased.

A playful smile blossomed. "You'll have your rematch, but beware, I won't go easy on you now that you're my boyfriend."

His rich laugh was music to my ears. "I expect nothing less from my Serena."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss.

_"I thought everything was over when I broke down the wall of friendship that kept my true feelings silenced. But, in the end, it was necessary to free us both. Unrequited love can hurt you to the point you wish to just give it up, and sometimes it's for the best. But other times, you'll be amazed at the wonderful feeling that comes when that person finally returns that love. If it's meant to be, then it's worth waiting for."_

**Author's Note:  
>Hope you liked it! This is my first one-shot ever! And since I also enjoy Kalosshipping, I wanted to approach it from the unrequited love front. I gave Serena the last name Fioretti since she moved to Vaniville Town, I liked the idea having an Italian-based region as her hometown. Now that it's done, time to go back to writing the next chapter of Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals.<br>_-Mistress Ness_**


End file.
